


All Nightmare Long

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Desde un primer momento había sabido que su padre tenía razón, que ese era el único camino. Sin embargo Dean no. Dean no creía en esa frase. No quería creerla."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Nightmare Long

**Author's Note:**

> Es bastante viejo ya, pero en su momento me pareció muy adorable.  
> Basado justo después del capitulo 14 de la 2 temporada.  
> El titulo es una canción de Metallica:)

"Salva a Sam... Y si no puedes... Matale."

Ya no sabia cuantos días habían pasado desde que Dean le había confesado las ultimas palabras de su padre justo antes de morir.

Desde un primer momento había sabido que su padre tenía razón, que ese era el único camino. Sin embargo Dean no. Dean no creía en esa frase. No quería creerla.

Sam se comía la cabeza todos los días desde que lo sabia. Sobre todo después de que Meg le poseyera. No hacia más que darle vueltas al hecho de que puede que un día se despertara siendo otro y ya no hubiera marcha atrás. Que en vez de cualquier cazador anónimo su objetivo esa vez fuera su hermano.

"Aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, te salvare Sammy."

Eso le había dicho. Y solo había complicado las cosas. Únicamente había conseguido que cada vez que lo recordaba sintiera un pinchazo en el pecho. Para él que le matara ya era salvarle, pues así evitaba que se transformase en algo que no quería ser.

Pero Dean no comprendía sus sentimientos, estaba siendo un maldito egoísta. Si él moría, ¿quién sabe cuantas vidas se salvarían? O aunque solo se salvase una, en realidad esa era la única que quería salvar. La de Dean. El resto del mundo ya no importaba. Solo él...

\- Sammy! ¿Qué coño te pasa?- Dean intentó usar su tono fastidiado de siempre, pero le salió con un toque preocupado que ambos notaron.

Estaban en la una habitación de un motel cualquiera. "Hablando" sobre un caso a pesar de que ninguno de los dos terminaba de concentrarse.

\- Nada.- trató de sonreír a ver si lograba engañar a su hermano. Pero no estuvo seguro.- Es solo que... Estoy cansado. Nunca había conducido tanto.

\- ¿Entonces por que insististe en averiguarlo todo lo antes posible? Anda, vete a la cama... Yo seguiré mirando esto.

\- ¡No! Ya lo haremos entre los dos mañana. Además tú todavía no te has recuperado de tus heridas,- esas que te hice yo...- así que también deberías dormir.

No tuvo que insistir más pues ciertamente Dean también estaba cansado, y fastidiado.

\- Buenas noches Sammy.- susurró su hermano en la oscuridad.

No contestó, haciéndose el dormido. Aunque intuía que Dean sabia que no lo estaba.

Le oyó dar vueltas y vueltas. Soltando maldiciones en voz baja por el dolor que aun le causaba la herida mal curada de la bala.

Él los dolores los tenía en otro sitio. Más a la derecha y tirando hacia el centro.

"¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿QUÉ PUEDO HACER?"

¿Qué podía hacer para salvar a Dean de sí mismo? Siempre había sido al revés. Aun ahora Dean se creía con la obligación de protegerle de todo, "el pequeño Sammy..." Pero el que corría más peligro era el mayor y no el pequeño. Vivía con una bomba de relojería que no se sabia cuando iba a estallar.

Pero puede que esa noche, solo esa noche, si que necesitara protección.

Se levanto despacio, intentando no hacer ruido. Con la misma lentitud se acercó a la cama de su hermano y comenzó a bajar la sabana. Dean ni siquiera abrió un ojo, pero se fue haciendo a un lado en aquella pequeña cama. Sam se metió dentro y se arropó.

No sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, lo que quería. Pero lo doblemente raro era que Dean lo acogiera tan bien, sin rechistar, sin burlarse. Como de pequeños cuando Sam iba lloroso a su hermano mayor y le decía "he soñado con un monstruo". Dean apartaba la sabana y dejaba al pequeño dormir a su lado.

Esta vez era igual. Lo único diferente era que no había dado razones. O tal vez su propio silencio fuera un mensaje, tal vez fuera un "ahora yo soy el monstruo Dean". No importaba. Lo único relevante era que su hermano se había apoyado en uno de sus costados, que su brazo descansaba ahora rodeando la cintura de Sam. El menor de los Winchester se pego más al mayor. Sentía su respiración cálida y acompasada. Suspiró profundo, llenando sus pulmones de aire, del aire que acababa de soltar Dean. Se sintió estúpido e infantil, pero en ese preciso instante volvió a sentirse tan tranquilo como a los 5 años al lado de su hermano.


End file.
